


The Anxiety Catalyst

by dolcewrites



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mayim Bialik - Freeform, Mild Fluff, Social Anxiety, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcewrites/pseuds/dolcewrites
Summary: Amy and Sheldon prepare to attend a wedding, but not before something get's into Amy's way...





	The Anxiety Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> -blows dust out of my account- Whew! I haven't been on for the longest time, because guess why? I've been binge-watching The Big Bang Theory! And here's a fic to show for it :D
> 
> This was inspired by the very own Mayim Bialik's video on social anxiety. [Click here to watch it!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFiPfuZmsQU) Social anxiety is a serious mental struggle that is often incorrectly used to describe oneself based on characteristics as introversion, shyness, or dislike for social events. In reality, it's a huge battle that some people face every day when they wake up and they go to school, go to work, go out, even. 
> 
> I don't pretend to know everything about social anxiety, but I hope this fic at least portrays it in a candid manner -- no romanticised hurt or anything like this. Please enjoy.

“Wow, this one looks great on you!”

 

Amy met Sheldon’s sweet grin in the mirror with a frown, turning her body sideways. “You think so?”

 

He sat back on the bed, his head tilted as he considered the statement furiously. “Well, I am no expert in female couture, but if the aim is that you appear in a manner appealing to those around you, this dress does a good job of it.” Amy couldn’t help but notice he was staring at her buttocks, which the dress clung to a little too tightly. A lump welled in her throat and she shook her head, reaching for the zipper. “No, I don’t like this one. I’ll see if I have a little black dress somewhere.”

 

With a heavy sigh, she stepped out of the emerald dress, which had become a pool of fabric at her feet. She didn’t have to look at Sheldon to assume that he was getting impatient. And to be fair to him, she had been putting on and discarding her entire wardrobe for the past hour.

 

There had been this amazing purple gown which she bought at a store two weeks ago and immediately began planning exactly how she would look in it. Hair done in a curled bun, paired with a handful of bracelets from Penny, and a pair of black, glittering heels. But she put it on today and it failed her miserably. It wasn’t right at all. The hem, for example, only reached her ankle instead of lightly resting on the floor. The chest part was so tight that she could barely breathe in it, let alone talk, laugh, or eat. And it didn’t fit her as she had imagined. It wasn’t the perfect dress she had had in her mind for so long.

 

Sheldon had suggested that she fix it, and after seeing her face, offered to help. But Amy had shaken her head no as she desperately climbed out of her no-longer perfect dress, her mind racing for a replacement. To improvise, to come up with an outfit that wasn’t pre-approved by Penny or Bernadette, that would still impress the guests.

 

Nothing was working. Not the purple dress, not the green one, not any one she had bought or borrowed throughout her life of socializing as an adult. Her hands were shaking, sweating, and she desperately wiped them on her legs.

 

“I propose,” Sheldon said, picking up a dress from the ground and looping the straps onto a hanger, “that you go with the original one you chose, and that you do it quickly so that we can make it in time for my sister’s wedding.” His voice bore a passive-aggressive edge that Amy tensed at. She shook her head vigorously, storming to the closet.

 

“No, give me one second, Sheldon, I must have something…”

 

She pulled out a floor-length black dress with holes at the shoulders. Hands fumbling at the hanger, she quickly scrambled into it. With bated breath, she slowly turned to the mirror.

 

It didn’t work either.

 

The world seemed to crumble around Amy as she struggled to breathe, despite the hurt and the panic welling up in her throat. In a daze, she curled up on the floor as tears began to roll down her face, and whatever words she tried to say came out as bubbling sobs.

 

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t. Her hands twitched for something to throw across the room, bursts of blood rushing up her ears deafening her, as if her entire body was muffled in cotton wool. Amy had planned this; it was going to be perfect. Why wasn’t it?

 

“Oh.” Sheldon’s voice drifted from behind her. Gritting her teeth, Amy swallowed an anguished wail, preparing herself for a lecture on why she was making such a big fuss, and how punctuality is the key to establishing a superiority in a social setting.

 

“Sheldon, I’m – oh.”

 

Amy released a shudder of a breath as she curled into Sheldon’s embrace. She sank, boneless, wiping her eyes under her glasses. Sheldon noticed the motion and took them off for her, placing it on the bed. When she had calmed a little, Amy leaned her head on Sheldon’s shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut for a brief moment, running a clammy hand through her hair.

 

“Well, Amy,” Sheldon began, pronouncing each word with extra care, “I don’t pretend to know what goes on in a woman’s brain.”

 

“It’s the estrogen,” Amy muttered.

 

“Or the hormones...”

 

“Or both, or neither.” She finished in a soft voice, looking at Sheldon expectantly.

 

“I suppose. But, as I was saying, I may not understand your struggle with anxiety leading up to a social event. Nor am I able to empathize with your apparent rage, frustration, or shame at your appearance. After all, I think you really do look lovely,” Sheldon said, craning his head to look her in the eyes. “But, given my expert observation, I understand that it causes you pain. And I don’t want that for you, Amy.”

 

“I…” Spare, incoherent words came out of Amy in a mumble. “I’m surprised that you didn’t ask if I wanted to miss the wedding.”

 

“Did you want me to?” Sheldon asked, his voice bearing a sharp tone.

 

“N-no, I… I’m actually relieved that you didn’t.” Amy reached for Sheldon’s hand, clasping it tightly. “I don’t want to miss your sister’s wedding, Sheldon. I know how much it must mean for you – and Missy.”

 

“Less me, more Missy,” Sheldon interjected quickly.

 

Amy nodded. “Of course. I guess… so many people just ask me if I want them to skip the aforementioned social event. I don’t, I just… I guess I need some time to… you know, get ready for it. It scares me, this wedding.”

 

“Oh, I agree,” Sheldon said, shaking his head. “Just imagine the sheer amount of drunk people preaching about how amazing their God is.”

 

“No, Sheldon, I’m not scared like that,” Amy huffed, furrowing her brows. “It’s just… it’s the first time I’ll be attending something so big with you as your wife. I want to make a good impression on your family. And I just worry that I’m not cut out for that. I just don’t feel right.”

 

“Oh, Amy,” Sheldon pulled her closer to him. “Even if you were to walk in dressed like a geologist, my family would still think you to be the best wife in the world! And I don’t say this because they all blatantly trust anyone with a clipboard and a white lab coat.”

 

Amy’s face softened into a sheepish smile. “You really think so?”

 

He nodded and moved to kiss her on the cheek and squeeze her shoulder, making Amy’s smile grow wider.

 

“Okay,” she breathed, reaching for her glasses. “I’ll be okay.”

 

“Of course you’ll be, I’ll be with you the whole time! And I’ll charm the guests so much with my wit and humour that no one would ever think to lay an eye on you.” Sheldon detangled himself from the cuddle and stood up, offering a hand to help Amy up as well.

 

“I’m giving you the benefit of doubt and take it as a message of consolation.”

 

“Oh, I’ll give you more than a message to console you tonight," Sheldon said slyly, his eyes trailing up and down Amy. "Where did you ever come across such a ravishing black dress?”

 

Amy laughed weakly, feeling the blood rush up to her face and ears. “Oh, um…” She bit her bottom lip, glancing at him.

 

“I said tonight, not right now, you gorgeous thing. Come on, let’s go.”

 

“Yeah,” Amy released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Let’s go.”

 

Nodding in approval, Sheldon made for the door out of the apartment. “I predict that this one will last precisely two years, three months –“

 

“Sheldon!” Amy barked, shaking her head, though she had to bite her lip to contain her grin.

 

Sheldon smirked, flaunting his eyebrows, before offering Amy an elbow. She took it, and together they waltzed out of the apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, drop a kudos and a comment! I would love constructive critique on how I could better portray this couple -- this is my first attempt at writing them! :)


End file.
